quelthalasfandomcom-20200222-history
Silvermoon Reliquary
"You see, there are ancient, powerful relics found throughout this world that I plan to use to free my people from their addiction and unify them again as the proud, indomitable race we once were. Magic is something to be embraced and, I assure you, a force that can be utilized free of corruption with proper teaching. As it stands, the other races of the Alliance and even the Horde mock our kind for our half destroyed capital, still-standing statues of Sunstrider and blunder after blunder across the world. No more" - ''High Examiner Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher Introduction And Mission Silvermoon Reliquary (WRA Horde Guild '"Silvermoon Reliquary"' and Moon Guard Horde Guild '"Reliquary"''') is an actively expanding unit under the command of the Silvermoon Reliquary and High Examiner Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher, acting to support existing Reliquary digs in Azsuna and Suramar and building the needed strength of arms and minds to seek a powerful Highborne arcane treasure the Reliquary has reason to believe rests beneath the ancient Broken Isles. The sect is especially focused on locating items that bolster the strength and defenses of Quel'Thalas, basing their operations at the Dawnstar Spire. While their primary work is in and around the Ghostlands, missions to uncover artifacts have led across Azeroth and into unknown pocket realms; the unit has a strong patriotism and is willing to take on great danger to ensure the safety and strength of their people, believing that only then can true healing come, though they've botanists working around the mysterious Ban'belore, using the secretive fonts energies to drive back the taint and form somewhat of an oasis, though its location is classified and believed heavily defended. The Silvermoon Reliquary, as with much of the Reliquary organization, will seek items of power in nearly any location provided they've compelling evidence of something of value within. The sect has also expressed interest in items held by the Burning Legion, contracting with a number of Illidari. The Thalassian nationalist agenda which the Reliquary's official mission only thinly veils is quite prominent among the southern chapter, whom welcome allies of all races enjoying friendly ties to Silvermoon, but their membership, consistent with much of the Reliquary, is largely Sin'dorei, holding deeply to their order's belief that only the expertise of the children of the Highborne is suited to possess the most powerful and dangerous of artifacts, if the notion of "safeguarding" them more often implies uses which expand Thalassian power, and the Southern Chapter is believed involved in a number of highly secret Reliquary projects with that aim. The chapter is heavily guided by the philosophy of High Examiner Bloodwatcher, and holds a positive if cautious view of the arcane. Unlikely other archaeological societies, the driving purpose of the Reliquary's work, often conducted in secret, is the full restoration and unification of the people and lands of eternal spring. The Reliquary seeks not only mages, scholars and archaeologists, but all sorts of personnel from Rangers to plate-wearing infantry and clerics, given the dangerous nature of so many excavation sites, and accept applications by mail or at the Reliquary's Silvermoon headquarters. Despite a strongly Sin'dorei membership, allies of other races are treated professionally, and judged by their skill and merit, as the work of the Reliquary ultimately seeks to strengthen the position of Silvermoon and of its allies. Mission and Organization The Reliquary Southern Chapter is to take on the task of seeking out an ancient Highborne arcane relic the Reliquary believes to be of great power, and somewhere beneath the Broken Isles, and the course of the war alone has yielded countless clues to follow, and known locations requiring proper excavation. The unit is commanded directly by Lord Entilzha Firesong or Lady Israai Lightglow in his stead, and currently supports the digs of High Examiner Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher in Azsuna and Suramar, much of which remains focused on defending them from the recent series of Legion attacks. The Reliquary Southern Chapter is keen to begin properly excavating and exploring the countless known sites of interest encountered during the course of the war, and delving deeper mysteries as the isles hopefully quiet in the war's aftermath. Teams are currently deployed to support and defend existing Reliquary operations in Azsuna and Suramar, and seek to encourage some of the elves deployed to Suramar to remain and join their cause, and a project weighing heavily on Illidari knowledge seeks, through ambitious means, to secure time-forgotten artifacts of immense power believed to be in the hand's of the burning Legion. With its leadership having been active in the Suramar, Azsuna and Stormheim theatres of the Third Legion War, Lord Examiner Firesong's list of digsites contains dozens of locations, including the sunken elven town of Lian'tril off Highmountain, the depths beneath the Narl'thalas Academy, the ancient Thal'dranath and islands further to the south and west of the primary Broken Isles complex. With the decision making process within the Reliquary notoriously secretive and opaque, the influence and intent of the southern chapter grows unclear, but as their councils grow to represent a larger contingent of the Reliquary, so too does their influence in Silvermoon. Combat System Given the hazardous nature of their work, the Reliquary is battle-hardened and include Blood Knights, Rangers, and powerful spellcasters among their ranks, along with a devoted clerical division. Details on how the Reliquary fights can be found at Silvermoon Reliquary D20 Sheet (OOC page). Headquarters & Residences Chapter members are often present in and around the Reliquary headquarters in Silvermoon City, though frequently "welcome" a guest by opening a portal before them to a mysterious location in a remote part of Quel'Thalas, yet another of the Reliquary's many secrets. Nothing is known of the Southern Chapter's vaults or if their finds are stored in the mysterious Reliquary Grand Vaults, suspected of existing outside of the material plane in which Azeroth resides. It's likely the most notable of finds make their way to this mysterious location, to which Quel'medivh Firesong is believed to have access, though he's silent on the topic. Vaults beneath the Dawnstar Spire and Entilzha's hereditary seat, the Dal'felo Spire in Ashal'Thalas have been strengthened with Entilzha's skill in Abjuration, and likely serve as storage locations for items the order is either currently working with, awaiting transfer to the Reliquary's Grand Vault, never formally registered, or not deemed sensitive enough for placement in the Grand Vault are likely in one of these locations, though inter-dimensional locations such as The Arshaz are certainly possibilities, though one thing that's certain is that none will get near them without the required approvals. Most in the service of the Reliquary reside in rooms in the spires above the Royal Exchange headquarters, received as part of their compensation package. A few, either senior officials or those requiring space for various research needs, have been granted dewllings in Ashal'Thalas, the hereditary lands of Lord Examiner Entilzha Firesong. Enlistment Representatives of the southern chapter are often present in or about the vicinity of the Reliquary headquarters in Silvermoon, and given the diverse needs their upcoming work requires, is offering generous contracts not only to arcanists, researchers, and archaeologists, but to a range of scouts, clerics, and military personnel required to operate in what, even after the war, remain dangerous islands, moreso as its ancient secrets grow closer to revealing themselves. Enlistment is not limited to Sin'dorei and all races on friendly terms with Silvermoon are welcome to join the effort. Applications can be mailed directed to the Reliquary Headquarters in Silvermoon, and a Reliquary representative will arrange to meet with you. Operations Operational details listed below are not inclusive of all Reliquary activity, and access to the information below is generally not available or known by non-Reliquary personnel, with exceptions as noted where events gained a degree of common knowledge. Get Me Off This Rock The Southern Chapter's initial buildup began during the Third Legion War, after the decisive liberation of Suramar. Lord Examiner Entilzha Firesong, a veteran of the conflict, returned to the Reliquary with a plethora of artifacts incidentally unearthed at Shal'elah as well as a number of promising sites. High Examiner Bloodwatcher had been active in the Suramar and Azsuna regions, though hadn't found the powerful Highborne relic, likely a sort of arcane foci, Entilzha believed, that he sought. Lord Firesong was assigned command of the southern chapter, and assigned the long term task of following the High Examiner's work, combining it with his own, and finding the relic beneath the Broken Isles, and what else may lie there. Initial actions involved defending a Reliquary site in Azsuna from Legion bombardment. The Legion vessel in question was destroyed, and a Reliquary team took prisoner a number of the ship's surviving Mo'arg crew, imprisoning them for the time in The Arshaz. While focused on defending Reliquary positions against the bombardment, the chapter soon grew aware of the abduction of one of its senior arcanists, Kyera Dawnseeker by Legion forces. An extensive search was launched involving Ranger-Captain Calindra Lemoine, her Thera-dora and additional resources from Trueshot Lodge. The Ranger activity combined with signals on an arcane beacon Kyera carried suggested a cavern in Suramar, and the noise suggested she wasn't alone. Ranger patrols narrowed the locations to caverns near Kel'balor, though the leyline feed was not impacted, and while arriving prisoners were freed, many were held among the Jailors, Inquisitors, and Felborne Shal'dorei inside. Ranger harassment of the cavern entrance was used to draw the bulk of the Legion force to the front of the cavern, with tunneling equipment to be used to reach the depths, however heavy mining equipment designed for use in Quel'Thalas jammed on the leystone formations of Suramar, and the tunnelers had to be fitted with teeth made of a Shal'dorei ally to continue digging. There was much fear the delay would lead to the emptying of the cavern's cells for the soul forge, and the Rangers waited with suspense until the attack signal was given. Into the Nether Ballistae and tactical mana bombs were launched on Calindra's order as Entilzha transmitted the tunneler, the miners whom cut much of the shaft through deep leystone formations were now replaced with inexperienced soldiers at the controls. Progress was slower, the back, intended for ore, sweltering with a dozen armed elves jammed in. At last they broke through into the northernmost chamber of the Kel'balor complex, Calindra's explosive attempting to mask the sound. The back room was filled with cages, all filled and with more captives left standing, bound to one another in row. Two Jailers and an Interrogator remained in the chamber as the elves exited and engaged the demons while moving about the tunneler freeing prisoners and slipping weapon to those whom could fight. Draenei Anchorite Kaidreva was among the captives, whom were mostly Nightborne but also included Tauren, Vyrkul, orcs and Kaldorei. A veteran of the Shattered Sun Offensive, the anchorite called out in Thalassian that she could mend injuries, and with the powerful priestess at their backs, the team was able to clear the back of Kel'balor of demons, and organize the captives, Kyera not among them, into a defense as the demons at the door recognized the ruse, a Man'ari deputy of Eredar Lord Niz'lunn was sent with a squad of felguards to reassert order. Kaidreva and her Tauren friend spoke of others being missing, and the Draenei, whom apparently had a history with Niz'lunn, spoke of him taking her to a mysterious palace, seemingly in a world that was but a flat blue surface, an odd stone used to open a portal, and caged prisoners, as well as those walking free, now felsworn. A retreat was nearly called ahead of the Legion reinforcements, though as an evacuation portal was opened, Kaidreva saw a similar stone as what Niz'lunn had used on the belt of his deputy. In fierce fighting, the former prisoners tangled with the felguard and other demons, while the elves and Kaidreva focused on the Eredar. As he eventually weakened, Morgane Devaux's time stop spell held him in place long enough to be finished off, the stone taken from his belt and secured. A general retreat was called to a portal position just inside the tunnel their craft had dug, and with the Eredar slain, most of the former captives, 44 of 51, by Kaidreva's count reached safety, though Kyera was not seen or heard. Kaidreva worked closely with Entilzha and Morgane in deciphering the ancient script upon the crystal, which shimmered as if it was in many places at once, ripples running along its surface. Investigation suggested the stone was linked to another similar but stronger object, clearly outside of the material plane and likely a pocket, artificial, or fragment dimension. After a time experimenting with various arcane polarity configurations, a stable portal tunnel was opened, scrying revealed soft, blue hills, seemingly a mimic of Argus' original terrain. Kaidreva would not be safe with the Eredar Lord chasing her, and gladly accepted an offer to join the team going through the portal, which also included two Tauren and a Nightborne whom were taken with others that were now missing. The Captive Anchorite's Account Anchorite Kaidreva's strength in the healing arts during the third invasion of Azeroth by the Burning Legion, led her to Netherlight Temple, and to the wounded on the front against the demons, the place called the Broken Shore. While responding to reports of a Highmountain Tauren party pinned down and some badly burnt by felfire, Kaidreva and two other priestesses made for the northeast of the island, among the jagged, fel-riddled chasms. When she saw him it was too late, they were everywhere, surrounded. Niz'lunn smiled as his prize was hauled off with the rest. She had been blindfolded and awoke in a cell deep in a cave, riddled with such cells, ominous interrogator and jailer demons about. There were a good deal of Nightborne, from what she could tell. Suramar she guessed, the place she would not only die, but her soul be destroyed. His victory would be absolute. The Light did not respond to her in the normal sense in those cages, but she prayed deeply for conviction, resolved to face death without fear, to walk in the Light and inspire those around her. As the cells filled, prisoners were kept standing, attached to each other, the demons and Felborne Shal'dorei spoke of soon going to the soul forge. He took her one night, through a portal; she noted an odd stone in his hand. The realm the stone linked to, seemingly a whole universe around a slab of rock with a vast, Eredar-styled palace and artificial blue terrain. Niz'lunn could have done anything to her, and she stood prepared to die, but what he demanded was her fealty, to him and to the Legion, the only way to save her soul, and begin to correct her wrongs, he emphasized. She was enraged that a part of her had actually considered the offer, and spat at him foolishly, suffering a series of bruises before being returned to the cells. She'd noted a number of cages about the palace, and some former captives walking freely, albeit with signs of fel infusion...giving themselves to the Legion. Returning to the cages, and the few "friends" she had, a Tauren brave she'd learned to talk some with. The Nightborne women were mostly civilians fleeing war, and she did her best to comfort them, expecting any moment to be taken. "As soon as one of our glorious vessels needs refueling", one of the Eredar spoke casually. They had been kin, now they were...fuel. While in prayer, Kaidreva heard a commotion in the cavern, the demons and felborne rushing to the front. There were a lot of demons, in narrow halls, whom would dare such a thing? Quickly reaching full alertness, she recognized a series of loud bangs from the front, as tactical mana bombs. Such weapons had been used to destroy bridges and the sort, but served no true function in a rescue. The lower chamber, with some fifty prisoners, was with only two demons with the tunneler broke through, a customized Sin'dorei deep mining vehicle, from its hatches sprung a dozen Sin'dorei. She had fought with Sin'dorei in the Shattered Sun Offensive and could speak some of their language, calling out in Thalassian that she could mend injuries. The elves worked to open the cages and, sometimes reluctantly, arm the prisoners, while staving off the demonic attack. Kaidreva had no such reluctance; her prayers had been answered. She hurriedly introduced herself to the commanding officer, Entilzha Firesong of the Reliquary Southern Chapter. They sought a colleague, believed to be held here, Kyera Dawnseeker, though the elf they sought was not among those in the chamber. When the demons at the gate recognized the ruse, they sent one of Niz'lunn's Man'ari Lieutenants; she didn't recognize him, with a swarm of felguards to reassert control of the lower chamber. Most of the captives were armed at this point, and the fighting was fierce, often leaving little choice but to absorb felfire and pray with all her conviction for the Light to heal it. She had told Entilzha and his Shal'dorei fiance Morgane Devaux about the palace, the cells there, and odd stone used for travel, noting a similar stone on the mighty Eredar's belt, a way to the palace, wherever it was? The liberated captives and their elven backers relentlessly pushed against the unnatural one, eventually weakening him to be caught in Morgane's time stop spell. She took the keystone from his belt as the rest finished him off, securing it tightly on her person. The Sin'dorei had a portal open not far into the tunnel through which they had arrived. Kaidreva did her best to ensure everyone made it through, but of 51 present, 44 were later accounted for, seven either lost in the fight, or unable to reach the portal before its position was overrun. Entilzha and Morgane were determined to go after Niz'lunn to get their elf back; such loyalty was noteworty, and he posed a greater threat to her now than ever before, having danced on the knife's edge. The knife would fall into Niz'lunn's heart, and Kaidreva quickly began planning her next visit to her castle with Entilzha, Morgane, and an elite Reliquary team. Their rescue would lead to the eventual capture of the Man'ari Nethercrystals upon cornering and defeating Niz'lunn within him realm. What Zarla'march Holds The Man'ari Nethercrystals were first able to be used to reach the ruins of a once advanced world, shattered by the Legion across the nether. Identified as Zarl'amarch, the Reliquary contents with ethereals and other dangers operating deep in the nether, seeking a powerful arcane source located within the fragment plane accessed, believed to be one of at least five such remnants of the once great world. (TBC) Trouble in Uldaman After a period researching the Nethercrystals and defending Reliquary interests in Azsuna, word of four examiners whom hadn't checked in during routine work in the Titan city Uldaman. The Reliquary maintained firm control over the entrance, but the depths remain largely to their own devices, troggs culled only when they become a nuisance. The investigation team, led by Captain Israai Lightglow proceeded to the depths with caution. The mission was aborted due to an evolving situation in the Ghostlands, but before the dig was evacuated, the powerfdul Titan Power Core empowering the constructs was made ready for transport to Lord Firesong's Maker's Overlook Facility. Two of the larger golems were transported with the core, which is believed to be involved in weapons development. The newly discovered second level of Uldaman remains a site ripe for exploration, and as the removal of the power core should prevent new golems from being enabled, though many still lurk the dark titanic halls. More than the Ghostlands Primary based moved to Dawnstar Spire. Ban'belore empowered. Aransi-Fal'dorei Conflict. (TBC) Burning Shore After time spent researching previously unexplored sections of Uldaman, the SIlvermoon Reliquary began coming under political pressure over its Quel'Thalas-first policy, seen as xenophobic by many. The order's leadership pointed to the disasters which befell their ancestors for failing to consider the world beyond the war, and protecting Quel'Thalas inherently means defeating the Legion and saving Azeroth. While involved in the Suramar theatre for eight months, that operation was not publicized, as initially recovering artifact, and then establishing and supporting, developing ties with, the Shal'dorei resistance, few know of the role played by the sect's leadership in the formation of the Shal'dorei, Thalassian-Ranger trained Thera-dora, or their direct and indirect work leading to the deposition of Grand Magistrix Elisande. As death tolls mounted on the Burning Shore to maintain passage into the Tomb of Sargeras, Lord Firesong ordered his commanders to draw up plans for strategic actions to take the pressure off the front lines, providing his officers knowledge of previously unknown Reliquary artifacts. The chapter is not a full on military force, but wit their vast magical capacity and ability to land surgical strikes, the Illidari, Thera-dora, Farstriders and others identify high value targets such as soul forges and portals which the unique skills of the unit's forces and the items as their disposal offer. (TBC) Stealing the Stolen Reliquary agent Garley Lightrider in Booty Bay reports a vessel known as the Goldcutter her team has to determined is to move a large number of antiquities under a forged manifest. A vessel known to be involved in goblin smuggling, the Southern Chapter awaits word from Booty Bay, and plans to sieze the ship. Midsummer Revelry Entilzha played an active role in organizing and running the first Midsummer Revelry in Mar'at. A departure from his usual work, though viewed as essential in building ties with other orders, Entilzha suspended the activities of the Silvermoon Reliquary for nearly two weeks due to the festival. Considered a general success, the sect made notable contacts outside his own order during the planning and execution of the event, which also served to bring the Silvermoon Reliquary together in a manner they had not before, fostering kinship between them and with Entilzha himself overwhelmed, challenged others to step up into leadership roles, most notably Ranger-Captain Flesa Mirthwing and Lady Jandyssa Firesong. They now look to capitalize upon the connections made at the festival, fostering lasting ties with other orders, with the festival consisting overwhelming of Sin'dorei and Tauren. Though ties to like-minded, Quel'Thalas-first Sin'dorei orders is paramount, the pleasant interactions with the Tauren present provides the possibility of alliances bringing into play the powerful Tauren druids and shaman needed to fully capitalize on the Ban'belore and restore a measure of the tainted lands around it. Diplomatic Relations (TBC)Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Reliquary Category:Archaeological Organizations Category:Magic